People of the Sun and Sea
by White Ogre
Summary: [AU] He knows they live in two different circles. For it to meet, it takes bravery and foolishness. [A sequel to Two Worlds]
1. Story Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Hello! It's me again. (Insert awkward laugh) ********  
**

**Anyway, I'm sorry in advance for any writing errors. ****This is the introduction to the sequel. **

**So please enjoy. :D  
**

~O~

**People of the Sun and Sea**

**I. Inferiority**

It was a cold night. The moon was hidden and the stars aren't even visible on the mighty skies. The clouds loomed over a quiet town and a cargo truck that is difficultly making its way through the bumps and turns of an undeveloped road. Every bump causes water to spill out from an inflatable pool that was carefully placed inside the truck, leaving less and less water for a certain creature to live. The inside of the cargo was dark with not even a tiny hole for a slight ray of light. It's impossible to see anything, but he could very well hear the spiteful words of the people with him. He was innocent. He barely did anything. He was merely a creature they took from its own natural habitat for money or for pure amusement. Just because he has a tail doesn't make him any different from the people on land. There is life in the waters too. There is happiness, there is struggle, there is survival, and there is pain. All very much the same as what he had noticed in his short stay in their world. Being deemed as a monster is far too judgmental. To Neji, they were monsters too, after they so cruelly took his father's life. However, underneath the cruel deeds that he has been blinded all his life, he found something else. He found warmth, joy and love. But it's far impossible to even hope on it. He knows they live in two different circles. For it to meet, it takes bravery and foolishness.

He gripped the plastic pool and tried to look straight at the men in the dark. "Where are you taking me?"

"To hell." A throaty voice replied, "Creatures like you should stay there and burn. You brought misfortune to us."

"Yes. To hell with you!"

Everyone voiced out there fear as visions of a certain incident replayed on their thoughts. It was haunting; for the seas to appear so still and calm, only to swallow a fishing boat in a heartbeat. Wails and screams of help from the people they call their neighbors and friends are still fresh in their minds. Who could stay unmoved?

Neji dropped his head in defeat. It was awful indeed. And there is no way these people would even consider his well being. They were taking him home, but the excitement and gratitude died after a second. Neji didn't want to go home. Hell is waiting. Witty replies and intelligent words would never satisfy the king. He'll have to take the punishment intended for him. On the brighter side though, at least he could be an example to those who wish to experience getting close to the surface. It will surely knock some sense into his soft hearted, hard headed cousin. But now that he got a taste of their world, he wanted more.

The driver of the cargo truck fixed his gaze ahead and slowly maneuvered the vehicle. He takes his job very seriously. One, because he has great respect to the man seated beside him, and two, because he pays him well. He sucked a generous amount of air and thought of moments with his family. He'll be home soon and he's dying to meet them. In a flash he heard gun shots, followed by a busted glass then sadly… darkness. The tires screeched to a dead halt as the driver limped over the steering wheel. The man beside him hurriedly went out of the truck, keeping his head and upper body low as he make a quick escape. He knows he's the target. He knows this is the threat he'd been receiving through mail and packages he received over the years.

"Boys we got business." He commanded, pulling a gun of his own as he forcefully opened the cargo.

There was a brief panic before his men found their selves again. It was a job they willingly took and now they have to protect their boss even if it'll cost them their own lives. They produced their guns that were securely hidden in their clothing and went out.

The event was terrifying to Neji as he saw them fall one by one. It was still dark enough inside, but he could see and hear what's happening outside. It was the same sound of explosion that marred his life over the years. Echoes of an ear–splitting 'bang' carried on, freezing him on his spot. Then everything became dead silent as the other party came closer. Spurts of blood and pained expression occurred in slow motion as if reality and death is coming right at him. He shed unwanted tears as he struggled to breathe. They were too powerful. Their knowledge is far advanced and destructive.

"You asked for this. If you had kept your promise then none of this would have happened." A man of the same standing as TenTen's father spat. He was as great as he is, and as wealthy as he is. He not only deals with his problems, he kills them.

"I could not continue to ship what you asked for. It's illegal."

"Excuses, excuses. You should have died with your friends that very night." The man laughed, "Be thankful that I even gave you this long period, a chance to fly free. But too bad, I caught you once more… now die."

"Go on, but spare my family."

"Your wife and daughter are both dead."

Tears fell from the man's eyes as he stared at his foe in disbelief. He shook his head and dropped on his knees. There goes his weakness, there goes his life.

There were cracks of sound and TenTen's father fell.

"Finish up everything." The man yelled, still having a firm hold of his gun. "We'll go ahead to get some documents, you two stay here and check what's in that cargo. If it's something useful take it with you, if not, get rid of it."

With that solid command and his opponent dead on the ground, the man finally felt contented to leave.

Neji felt his body tremble as the two men came closer, they couldn't make out what's inside, but they seem to be very curious. Just as they were about to climb in, another sequence of shots was heard and they both were killed instantly, much to Neji's relief and horror. Behind those men stood TenTen's father, with a gun on his right hand, aimed at his direction. He staggered to the cargo. He climbed and walked to the inflatable pool and fell forward, diving face down into the water.

"Get the fuck out of here, you monster." He said, coughing blood as the he paddled and flapped around the pool attempting to regain his balance. With a force, he threw Neji out.

Neji landed on the cold metal surface and shivered as he felt the air. He desperately crawled to the opening, to the sea. To his surprise a hand grasped his tail, no matter how much he flipped it, TenTen's father wouldn't simply let go. He crawled harder, dragging him. They fall to the sands, but his hold was still secure. Neji continued to make his way to the water. The man was bleeding too much, but his fighting spirit is so strong. He coughed blood even more and his other arm was pressed on his stomach.

When Neji felt the sea water in his reach the man yelled 'wait'. He stood up, pushed Neji to the sea and choked a heartfelt 'I'm sorry' before he lift up his hand and waved goodbye. Neji looked back and saw the man walk five steps away from the shore then fall down lifeless.

For a moment he felt alive again. It all felt like a believable dream, something that one could easily forget and move on as morning comes. It was the same feeling of warm waters, it was the same world he calls home, but he was no longer the same merman he was before. He felt numb and lifeless. Those humans have taken too much from him already, first his father, and now TenTen. They all lay dead in a tragic end that weren't even meant for them.

He needs strong reasons and lies. He needs power. He needs to play his cards well.

~O~

**II. Insanity**

The sun was not yet that intense in Linview. You could practically call it a beautiful sunshine, the kind that doesn't cause sunburn just yet. The chirping of the birds hopping from tree to tree is melodious to the ears in a place that pretty much looks like a friendly neighborhood. A residential area, with four three story houses, one on in each corner, all painted 'off white'. There's a vast lawn and a few chairs, tables and benches were patients and out patients sat. There were a number of trees on the side and the environment was therapeutic enough.

The eight feet high gates made an eek sound as it closed then come a loud shrill scream that echoed through the entire facility.

"Let me out of here! I'm not crazy." A teen sobbed, "I swear, I swear…" She kept repeating those words as she thrashed around trying to get away from the grasps of the officers keeping her down.

"Behave child, we are doing this for your sake. Seriously, you're in no good shape to be claiming you're alright." said the officer as he stopped her from kicking him and from hurting herself.

Some teens her age stared in horror. 'Is she a new one?', 'Wonder what happened to her', they thought as they took note of her disheveled, blood covered figure. It was all over her clothes, face and arms, even staining the lovely white pearls hanging around her neck. 'Poor kid', the older people thought. It was pure terror and misunderstanding on both sides. One end claimed she's perfectly fine, thinking that every other person is a lunatic; while the other end, composed of the entire population on the area, thought the new comer is completely mad and that they're normal compared to her state.

The teenage girl continued to be uncontrollable until a nurse finally came to the rescue and jabbed a syringe on her arm. Before she knows it, she felt weak and then she completely lost consciousness.

She woke up with the sound of a window being shut by the wind. She looked around and noticed that she's already changed into some comfortable clothing, and she's all cleaned up lying in a bed with floral printed sheets. The room was small enough for a single person; there are two windows, each with cream colored curtains. Two doors could be found, a closet and a bathroom. The place indeed felt like a normal home. It didn't feel like some crazy people's sanctuary. In fact it's a little too pleasant.

"Miss." A lady in her mid thirties came inside her room bringing a tray of medicines and a clipboard, wearing all white.

"Yes?"

"I already know of your condition," said the lady, "the officers told me all about it, we have discussed your stay. Now, just to be sure. Name?" she asked.

"TenTen." The teen croaked, still pushed down on the bed.

"Full name." the lady corrected.

"TenTen. Just… TenTen." Visions of the incident flooded through her mind. The stung on her chest never left. But she's done crying. She's tired of it all.

The room went into silence as TenTen went tight–lipped. The nurse sighed and handed her some pills. She couldn't really force her to talk of the things she painfully wanted to forget. She figured TenTen might be alright in a few days and left her as is.

"Take these." she said, placing the pills on her palm as she reached on the bedside table to pour her a glass of water.

"I don't need it."

"Just take them."

TenTen dropped the pills in her mouth and took the water from the nurse. She drank the entire glass and showed her tongue. The nurse nodded and left. With the sound of the door closed, she spit the pills back to her palm. She got up went to the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. The swish of the water reminded her of Neji. She knew he was dead. All the evidences were there. She lost everything. Her parents are dead and Cara is gone. The reflection in front of her showed the same weak girl she knew very well, but her heart is far changed than how it used to be.

She needs to play along. She needs to get out sooner. She needs to get the happiness she deserved.

~O~

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Pretenses

**I don't own Naruto.**

~O~

**People of the Sun and Sea **

**Chapter 1 –Pretenses.**

~O~

**I. What I want to be.**

They say there is no place like home. I am home now after being away for a short while, but I do not feel such thrill. Along my swim, I saw a clam shell with sharp edges. Without further thought, I slashed it through my hair, chopping a generous length. I looked at lock of hair that is neatly formed like rope. I threw it away. I do not need specific memories. I swam deeper and deeper to the territory. When there was more marine life and colorful corals, I know I was close. Sea creatures who I came across are all staring at me wide–eyed. Then they began following me with their questions. Questions I do not feel like answering.

"I will talk to you later; I need to see the king." I voiced out after almost an eternity of annoyance. They agreed and gladly, they left. But one looked back and warned me, "He was fuming mad at your deed, Neji."

I nodded, a little gratified he even mentioned, "I know. Thank you."

I swam to the main entrance of the kingdom. It appeared to be intimidating now that I know I have done something very wrong. The king, my uncle, is very particular with obedience.

The watchmen and palace guards were all aligned in the gates as if expecting my arrival. Then I was automatically directed to the royal chamber.

When I got there I noticed that everyone was present. Even my mother who was clutching her hands closed to her chest, looking very worried. My uncle was seated in the middle with the elders and significant individuals beside him.

"Shall we chain him, your majesty?" asked a guard.

The king raised his hand up, stopping them, "Let him speak." He shifted his gaze to me, staring at me with an expectant look, "Neji?"

"I was captured." I looked straight at Hiashi, trying to convey my thoughts in the most pained voice I could muster.

"Why were you captured in the first place?" Just beside him, my ever kind cousin visibly tensed. I watched her and she avoided eye contact.

_Heh! How dare you._

"I wanted to see their works." I said, eyeing Hinata, "Perhaps the killings were not done on purpose, my lord." She gasped when she noticed I was just repeating what she said that very moment when I followed her.

"Drop the formality." said Hiashi darkly, "And were you right about that certain belief?" Anger rose to my chest when I saw his sharp smirk. His eyes traveled up and down my body, taking in my messed up uneven hair, weight loss, and lost expression.

"Certainly not." I confidently replied, "I experienced it all..." then I returned his smile, "…the hard way."

Now I got everybody's attention. It is like all of the elders are itching to ask their own questions. The ones they have been dying to know, but too scared to find out on their own.

The king's expression became set, "How was it? I want an honest reply from you, Neji."

I chuckled, "Adequate, they even gave me a place of my own."

"Be serious!"

"Do I not look serious enough in the state that I am in?"

He left his throne and swam closer to me. "Where are your pearls?" He asked, loud enough for everybody to stare at my chest, and the places where it used to hang.

"They took it as my payment for the hospitality they offered."

"Hospitality?" He looked taken aback, "And where are these generous humans?"

I smiled, "All dead."

Hiashi frowned and went back to his throne, "I do not know where you are leading me, Neji. But I tell you, the moment I can no longer contain my anger I will send you away."

"Like prince Yukon?" I questioned and the mermaids in the room gasped. My mother placed a hand on her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Silence!" He ordered, "Now tell me what happened to those humans."

"As I just said, they died. All of them." _Including TenTen…_ I looked away and continued, "They were killed by humans as well."

"Humans killing humans?" said prince Yukon's brother. He was already looking rather old. Looking at him reminds me of prince Yukon and Cassandra. How pitiful. Yes that merman is my grandfather, but it does not make any difference to my current situation no matter who my relatives are. My father too was once a prince, but he disobeyed the elders and married my mother who is only a palace servant. But that is not the issue here; right now I have to weave myself out of possible banishment.

"Yes, they use these objects that can shoot from a far distance and pierce through human bodies, killing them in an instant."

Their eyes widened. The silence in the room told me I am almost there. Just a little bit more, "They also had this place they call the lab where they would bring all the marine life they caught and run some tests on them."

"What tests?" Hiashi asked.

I shrugged, "When I was there they said they will chop me in half and dispose of me as soon as they are done. It is as if they are studying us. They need a lot of information. Information that could only be achieved through those tests they have been talking about."

Hinata excused herself and I badly want to roll my eyes. She is overreacting; I may have to talk to her later.

"Why would they do such thing?"

"All I know is that they are planning for something really destructive. Whatever it is, it will always remain unknown to us if we continue to hide in the depths of the ocean."

"I see your point." Hiashi nodded, he looked like he is in deep thought, "This has been an eye opener."

"Uncle," His expression is far changed now, "is there anyway we could stop them? Is there anyway we could go up there and live as they live? Study them maybe? I mean, we can not just sit around and watch them wipe us out."

Hiashi's eyes never leaved mine when he replied, "There is."

~O~

**II. What I want to do.**

It was the usual morning here in this center. It has been two weeks since I got here… that long. I feel completely fine when I'm awake, but the incident kept on haunting me in my sleep. Had I been screaming or thrashing around in my bed at night, I really don't know. On the first week I refused taking any medicine, but I eventually gave in. It's for my own good anyway.

I made one friend. His name is Rock Lee. He said there's something wrong with him so he was admitted. By the looks of it, I think everything is wrong with him. He's too hyper and he's always restless.

"Good morning, TenTen." He greeted me warmly, already seated at the table we shared every eating time. Lee was admitted a week after I was. He was the only one who wanted to be friends with me because he was also the only who didn't witnessed how I arrived here. Nobody wanted to get close to him also, so we became good friends.

"Hey, how's your morning?" I asked sitting down.

"Very good. And yours?"

"Err… okay." I gave him a small smile and ate my breakfast. Eggs and bacon.

The place is really calm and there are sessions for people like me every now and then. I usually felt sleepy at those, though there are times when I do pay attention and listen. It's been constructive and helpful. But I don't want to think that I'm mentally sick.

"So why are you here again?" However, Lee keeps on reminding me every day for a week now. And I grew tired of avoiding the question.

"Emotional and psychological trauma."

"Of what?" He asked almost too loud, bug–eyed.

"Would you pipe down?" Other patients looked at us before going back to their own business. "It's something I don't want to discuss, Lee. Ever."

His expression softened and he nodded, letting the topic go, "Let's just enjoy our breakfast then."

I smiled and continued to chat with him about random matters. He was my age and he seems very understanding. The reason why he got admitted was also a mystery to me. But then again, we both have our own little secrets.

~O~

"How are you now, TenTen?" Shizune, a medical assistant asked me. The doctor she's working for is too lazy to get her ass here I suppose. She never got to visit me once. Her name's Tsunade, if I'm not wrong.

"Better." I replied, smiling. Her smile is equally pleasant.

"That's good." She said, scribbling something on my patient's chart, "Really good. Have you ever had nightmares or bad dreams leading you back to that event?"

I looked at her passively, "No."

"Ever?" She inquired, her eyebrows shot up as if she was surprised at my response.

"Yes. Never."

"TenTen, please be honest." Shizune sighed.

"I am." In fact I have been honest from the very start. I was so damn right honest. But then look, be it telling the truth or lying, I am still taken as someone crazy. I'll just play it the other way around then.

"So you're completely feeling alright now?"

"A little, there is still a slight pain from the memory of it, but it no longer bothers me."

"Very well, then." She smiled and continued writing, "That will be all for today." She then placed aside her ball pen and stood up.

I almost panicked when she was about to leave. I still need to ask her something.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"When will I be discharged?"

Shizune smiled professionally, before opening the door.

"Very soon."

She bade goodbye and left my room. I wonder what she wrote down on the patient's chart. Perhaps she noted that I am still in denial. Also, that 'very soon' reply isn't that convincing. How long are they planning to keep me in here? As far as I know, I do have a problem, but I don't need any professional help. I am completely normal. This is not helping me at all. It makes me feel like a psychological basket case.

A knock came, disturbing my thoughts.

"It's open." I said.

Lee peeked and looked around as if making sure I was the only one in the room. Then he got in, closed the door and sat next to me on the bed.

"Do you remember, Kiba?" He asked. There was a slight glint in his eyes that made me nervous.

"The suicidal one?" I did talk to Kiba once or twice. He seems normal, but I've heard that he attempted to commit suicide numerous times before, and that he has a lot of cuts in his arms and legs.

"Yes, him." Lee scooted closer and held my hands. He leaned in and lowered his voice, "He says he knows a way to escape this facility."

I wanted to snatch my hands from Lee's grasp, but he was holding it so tightly.

"We could get out of this place, TenTen. You hate this place, right?" My heart raced faster, "You said so yourself."

"Lee… I…" It's true that I want to get out of this place, but escaping feels so wrong. I don't want to punish myself any further. If we get caught, or if they would find out we escaped, it'll cause more trouble. I'm already loosing a tight hold of my sanity.

"Come on, TenTen."

"I…"

~O~

**Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
